Das Knutschverbot
by saimaa
Summary: Alle brauchen mich immer nur. Für Hausarbeiten oder vor den Prüfungen. Ich möchte nicht, dass er mich küsst, weil er jemand zum Küssen braucht, um gegen Umbridge zu demonstrieren. Ich möchte, dass er mich küsst, weil er mich küssen will.


Title: Das Knutschverbot

Author: saimaa

Rating: K

Spoilers: Die Geschichte spielt während des fünften Schuljahrs und hält sich in einigen Details nicht unbedingt an die Buchvorlage. Ich bitte die Hardliner schon mal im Voraus um Verzeihung. Die Ereignisse in Band sechs und Band sieben werden nicht berücksichtigt.

Summary: _Alle brauchen mich immer nur. Für Hausarbeiten oder vor den Prüfungen. Ich möchte nicht, dass er mich küsst, weil er jemand zum Küssen braucht, um gegen Umbridge zu demonstrieren. Ich möchte, dass er mich küsst, weil er mich küssen will._

Authors Note: Das hier ist Fluff; keine Frage. Aber die Geschichte hat einen durchaus ernsten Hintergrund. Im Dezember letzten Jahres setzte der südafrikanische Präsident Thabo Mbeki den "Sexual Offences Act" in Kraft.

Neben einigen sehr sinnvollen Regelungen enthält dieses Gesetz auch das Verbot jeglicher sexueller Aktivität für unter sechszehnjährige. Dazu zählt auch Küssen und Schmusen.

Das mag angesichts einer irrsinnigen Aids-Rate und vieler Teenagerschwangerschaften für Südafrika sinnvoll erscheinen. Aber irgendwie ist ein Knutschverbot per Gesetz auch etwas weltfremd.

Das finden auch die Hogwarts-Schülerinnen und Schüler, als sie den Ausbildungserlass Nr. 31 von Dolores Umbrigde lesen.

Disclaimer: Das Hogwarts-Universum gehört natürlich immer noch unserer verehrten J.K.R. Mir gehört nur der Plot.

**Das Knutschverbot**

„Ich glaub' das nicht! Hermiiiine!"

Lavenders Stimme schallte durch den Gemeinschaftsraum bis hinauf in die Schlafräume. Hermine kam zwei Minuten später schlaftrunken und im Pyjama die Treppe hinunter.

„Lavender, es ist sechs Uhr am Samstagmorgen. Überleg' dir schon mal, wie du das wieder gut machst!"

„Lies!", keuchte Lavender und deutete auf einen neuen Aushang.

Und Hermine las:

_Ausbildungserlass Nr. 31: Ab heute, dem 14. Februar sind alle Berührungen der Schülerinnen und Schüler untereinander verboten. Unter diese Regelungen fallen zum Beispiel Umarmungen und Küsse. Zuwiderhandlungen werden mit dem sofortigen Schulverweis geahndet! Gezeichnet Dolores Umbridge, Schulleiterin und Großinquisitorin von Hogwarts. _

Hermine kratzte sich ziemlich unintelligent am Kopf und musterte Lavender von den ausgefransten Jeans-Hosenbeinen bis zum sehr offenherzigen Ausschnitt ihres Sweatshirts. Dann bemerkte sie trocken: ‚Pack' schon mal!"

„Hermine, mir ist nicht zum Scherzen. Das kann _die_ doch nicht ernst meinen."

Hermine setzte sich auf das rote Sofa und schloss einen Moment die Augen.

„Lavender, ich brauche zehn Minuten um zu duschen und mich anzuziehen. In der Zeit holst du die Vertrauensschüler der anderen Häuser hierher. Ich gehe mal davon aus, dass du die Passwörter für alle Türen weißt. Wir sollten was gegen diesen Unfug tun."

Lavender quiekte und drückte Hermine einen Kuss auf die Stirn. „Hermine, ich liebe dich!"

Hermine sah Lavender etwas irritiert hinterher.

Zwei Stunden später waren die Vertreter der anderen Häuser wieder abgezogen und im Gemeinschaftsraum brodelte es. Harry und Hermine standen als Vertrauensschüler von Gryffindor auf dem größten Tisch und Hermine versuchte etwas zu sagen. Aber das ging im Lärm der anderen unter.

Schließlich brüllte Harry: „Ruuuuhhe, verdammt noch mal!", und bekam anschließend einen Hustenanfall.

Hermine klopfte ihm auf den Rücken.

„Das war jetzt übrigens schon ein Verstoß gegen den _Ausbildungserlass Nr. 31_. Ihr seht selber, wie bescheuert das ist", eröffnete Hermine die Vollversammlung und nahm ihre Hand wieder von Harrys Rücken.

„Und damit niemand wegen so was von der Schule fliegt, werden wir etwas gegen den _Ausbildungserlass Nr. 31_ unternehmen. Wenn wir zum Mittagessen gehen, werde ich in den Blumenkübel neben der Tür einen Wecker fallen lassen. Der Wecker klingelt zehn Minuten nach dem Beginn des Essens. Das ist für alle das Signal, aufzustehen und sich zu küssen. Und dafür losen wir jetzt Paare aus.

„Richtig auf den Mund küssen?", fragte eine Drittklässlerin.

„Das bleibt euch überlassen. Auf die Wange tut's auch. Die, die sowieso zusammen sind, gehen bitte nach rechts vor den Kamin. Dann haben wir einen besseren Überblick."

Nach einer weiteren halben Stunde waren alle verteilt. Selbst das anfängliche Problem eines leichten Mädchen-Überschusses hatte sich von selber gelöst, da zwei Fünftklässlerinnen meinten, sie würden auch ein Mädchen küssen.

Harry und Hermine sahen zufrieden um sich, bis die Drittklässlerin, die sich schon einmal zu Wort gemeldet hatte meinte: „Und was ist mit euch?"

Die beiden sahen sich an. Stimmt, sie hatte sich selber völlig vergessen.

„Küssen, küssen!", skandierte die Drittklässlerin und die anderen Gryffindors stimmten ein.

Harry sah Hermine an und zog kurz die Augenbraue hoch. Hermine merkte, wie sie rot wurde. Aber dann nickte sie.

Unaufmerksam wäre eine wohlwollende Umschreibung für Hermines Zustand während des Vormittags gewesen. Genauer gesagt war sie geistig komplett abwesend. Sie las zwar die Wörter in dem Buch, das sie in der Bibliothek vor sich liegen hatte, verstand aber absolut nichts.

_Heute Mittag soll ich Harry küssen._

_ Ich hab' Angst! Was soll ich machen, wenn mir das Spaß macht? _

_Hermine, es wird dir Spaß machen!_

_ Arghhh! _

_Aber ich will nicht, dass es so passiert!_

_ Wie hättest du es denn gerne? Bist du nicht etwas zu alt, um an den Märchenprinz zu glauben? _

_Klappe!_

_ Also glaubst du an den Märchenprinzen? _

_Klappe habe ich gesagt!_

Hermine verpasste sich selber eine Ohrfeige und ihre Sitznachbarn in der Bibliothek zuckten bei dem Geräusch zusammen.

„Mücke", murmelte Hermine und niemand wagte es, sie daran zu erinnern, dass die Chance im Februar im schottischen Hochland eine stechbereite Mücke zu finden, kleiner gleich Null war.

_Ich hab' mir das anders vorgestellt._

_ Wie denn? Mit Kniefall und Blumenstrauß? _

_Nein, anders eben. Alle brauchen mich immer. Für Hausarbeiten, vor Prüfungen oder wenn sie was nicht kapiert haben. Ich möchte nicht, dass Harry mich küsst, weil er jemand zum Küssen braucht, um gegen Umbridge zu demonstrieren. Ich möchte, dass er mich küsst, weil er mich küssen will. _

_ Vielleicht will er es ja und traut sich nur nicht, genau wie du? _

_Was soll das? Nennst du mich einen Feigling?_

_ Genau! Feigling! _

_Na warte, ich werd's dir zeigen!_

Das Mittagessen kam und Hermine ging mit schlotternden Knien in Richtung Große Halle. Sie hatte sich von Ron einen Umhang geliehen, dessen Ärmel ihr zu lang waren und über die Hände fielen. So bemerkte niemand den Wecker, der in ihrer linken Hand lebhaft vor sich hin tickte. Das Geräusch des Uhrwerks ging im Stimmengewirr und Füßegetrappel unter.

Direkt neben dem Blumenkübel rempelte Draco Malfoy, wie vorher verabredet, Hermine an, so dass die den Buchsbaum umarmen musste, um nicht zu Boden zu gehen. Dabei ließ sie den Wecker aus ihrer Hand gleiten.

„Pass auf wo du hinläufst, Schlammblut!" Malfoy grinste sie gemein an.

Am Gryffindor-Tisch hatte Hermine den Eindruck, in irgendeine tranige Flüssigkeit eingegossen zu sein. Alle ihre Bewegungen waren verlangsamt und ungeheuer schwer.

Sie schaffte es einfach nicht, das Besteck in die Hand zu nehmen, obwohl das Essen auf dem Teller vor ihr verführerisch duftete.

_Urrghh, verführerisch ist ein Wort, an dass ich gerade jetzt nicht denken möchte._

Es war auffällig still in der Großen Halle und so ließ das Klingeln des Weckers alle zusammenzucken.

Hermine stand auf und sah aus den Augenwinkeln, dass sich auch alle anderen erhoben hatten. Dann geriet Harrys Kopf in ihr Blickfeld.

_Mund oder Wange, das ist hier die Frage?_

_ Shakespeare hilft dir jetzt auch nicht weiter. _

_Hermine, du bist eine Gryffindor!_

_ Was machst du, wenn er versucht auf die Wange zu küssen und du zielst auf seinen Mund? Das sieht bestimmt völlig bescheuert aus. _

_Dann mach' ihm klar, was du willst!_

Sie spürte Harrys rechte Hand auf ihrem Rücken. Seine andere Hand lag an ihrem Hinterkopf.

_Zu spät, Hermine._

Sie schloss vorsichtshalber die Augen.

_Hör auf zu denken!_

Sie spürte Harrys Lippen auf ihren Lippen.

_Mmmh, das fühlt sich wirklich gut an._

Harry musste ähnliche Gedanken haben, denn als sie sich von ihm lösen wollte, verstärkte sich der Druck seiner Hand auf ihrem Hinterkopf und der bisher sanfte Kontakt ihrer Lippen wurde etwas fester.

_Das macht auf jeden Fall Spaß. – Mehr!_

Nun versuchte Harry einen Rückzug.

_Hiergeblieben!!_

Sie verschränkte ihre Hände in seinem Nacken und der Kuss wurde, als die Initiative wieder bei Hermine lag, sanfter und zärtlicher.

Im Hintergrund hörten sie hastig trappelnde Füße, die vom Podium herunterstiegen und dann durch die Große Halle eilten. Die Tür quietschte und schlug zu. Die ersten Jubelrufe ertönten. Harry und Hermine sahen kurz auf. Die anderen Paare hatten sich längst wieder getrennt und starrten die beiden Vertrauensschüler an, als wäre denen gerade ein zweiter Kopf gewachsen.

Harry nutzte Hermines Verwirrung und küsste sie erneut.

_Er will, er will, er will …!_

Aus weiter Ferne ertönten einige Pfiffe, ohne Zweifel von Jungen ausgestoßen.

_Ihr seid doch nur neidisch!_

Dann spürte Hermine eine Hand auf ihrer Schulter; eine große Hand. Hermine sah sich um und blickte direkt in die Augen von Minerva McGonagall. Sie sah in den Augenwinkeln ihrer Lieblingslehrerin Feuchtigkeit schimmern und lächelte.

„Miss Granger, ich weiß natürlich nicht, wer hinter dieser Aktion steckt. Aber ich möchte ihnen im Namen der ganzen Schule danken."

„Nichts zu danken", sagte Hermine. „Es war mir ein Vergnügen."

Dann prustete sie los und Harry stimmte in ihr Gelächter ein.


End file.
